sabrinalabrujaadolescentefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quinta temporada
thumb La quinta temporada se estrenó el 22 de septiembre de 2000 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 2001. Se centra principalmente en el malabarismo de Sabrina entre el romance y la magia durante su nuevo estilo de vida universitario. Sinopsis ¡Por fin ella está sola! Melissa Joan Hart está de regreso como Sabrina Spellman, la bruja adolescente más popular de la televisión. En esta temporada, Sabrina está matriculada en una universidad en Boston, donde ella descubre lo duro que es reorganizar la escuela, el romance y tres nuevos compañeros de cuarto: la chica sin rodeos Roxie (Soleil Moon Frye), la consejera de la residencia Morgan (Elisa Donovan), y el nerd de ciencias Miles (Trevor Lissauer). Aún trabajando en la cafetería con su enamorado secreto Josh (David Lascher), Sabrina se sorprende cuando la tía Hilda (Caroline Rhea) decide comprar el establecimiento popular. Ahora que la tía Zelda (Beth Broderick) enseña en la universidad de Sabrina, el gato parlante Salem (en la voz de Nick Bakay) es capaz de causar problemas aún mayores. thumb|Reparto de la quinta temporada. Reparto *Melissa Joan Hart como Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea como Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick como Zelda Spellman *Nick Bakay como la voz de Salem Saberhagen Participaciones estelares *Elisa Donovan como Morgan Cavanaugh *David Lascher como Josh *Trevor Lissauer como Miles Goodman *Soleil Moon Frye como Roxie King Episodios S4 cast.jpg|''Anterior: Cuarta temporada''|link=Cuarta temporada 01. Every Witch Way but Loose.avi snapshot 12.30 -2013.09.30 18.17.52-.jpg|1. Buscando nido|link=Buscando nido 02. Double Time.avi snapshot 11.39 -2013.09.30 22.24.00-.jpg|2. Tiempo doble|link=Doble tiempo 03. Heart of the Matter.avi snapshot 15.01 -2013.09.30 22.49.16-.jpg|3. El corazón del asunto|link=El corazón del asunto 04. You Can't Twin.avi snapshot 08.04 -2013.09.30 23.16.08-.jpg|4. No puedes, gemela|link=No puedes, gemela 05. House of Pi's.avi snapshot 07.29 -2013.10.01 15.10.53-.jpg|5. La casa de las Mu Pi|link=La casa de las Mu Pi 06. The Halloween Scene.avi snapshot 10.35 -2013.10.01 15.39.06-.jpg|6. La noche embrujada|link=La noche embrujada 07. Welcome, Traveler.avi snapshot 10.31 -2013.10.31 10.37.32-.jpg|7. Bienvenido, viajero|link=Bienvenido, viajero 08. Some of my Best Friends are Half-Mortals.avi snapshot 11.38 -2013.10.31 10.38.15-.jpg|8. Algunos de mis mejores amigos son mitad mortales|link=Algunos de mis mejores amigos son mitad mortales 09. Lost at 'C'.avi snapshot 18.28 -2013.10.31 10.39.15-.jpg|9. Sacando mejor nota|link=Sacando mejor nota 10. Sabrina's Perfect Christmas.avi snapshot 15.44 -2013.10.31 10.40.16-.jpg|10. La navidad perfecta de Sabrina|link=La navidad perfecta de Sabrina 11. My Best Shot.avi snapshot 19.14 -2013.10.31 10.40.29-.jpg|11. Mi mejor ángulo|link=Mi mejor ángulo 12. Tick-Tock Hilda's Clock.avi snapshot 19.48 -2013.10.31 10.41.46-.jpg|12. El reloj de Hilda|link=El reloj de Hilda 13. Sabrina's New Roommate.avi snapshot 15.17 -2013.10.31 10.42.08-.jpg|13. La nueva Zelda|link=La nueva Zelda 14. Making the Grade.avi snapshot 09.35 -2013.10.31 11.02.38-.jpg|14. Haciendo lo justo|link=Haciendo lo justo 15. Love is a Many Complicated Thing.avi snapshot 14.50 -2013.10.31 11.14.15-.jpg|15. El amor es algo complicado|link=El amor es algo complicado 16. Sabrina, the Muse.avi snapshot 18.01 -2013.11.19 15.30.37-.jpg|16. Sabrina, la musa|link=Sabrina, la musa 17. Beach Blanket Bizarro.avi snapshot 09.33 -2013.11.19 15.59.25-.jpg|17. Unas vacaciones chéveres|link=Unas vacaciones chéveres 18. Witchright Hall.avi snapshot 08.45 -2013.11.19 16.37.16-.jpg|18. Internado de brujos|link=Internado de brujos 19. Sabrina, the Activist.avi snapshot 06.09 -2013.11.21 16.30.38-.jpg|19. Sabrina, la activista|link=Sabrina, la activista 20. Do You See What I See.avi snapshot 17.41 -2013.11.21 22.30.19-.jpg|20. ¿Ves lo que yo veo?|link=¿Ves lo que yo veo? 21. Sabrina's Got Spirit.avi snapshot 16.10 -2013.11.21 23.16.39-.jpg|21. Sabrina tiene espíritu|link=Sabrina tiene espíritu 22. Finally!.avi snapshot 20.07 -2013.11.21 23.19.12-.jpg|22. Finalmente|link=Finalmente Sabrina_aunts.jpg|''Siguiente: Sexta temporada''|link=Sexta temporada Datos de interés *La quinta temporada es la primera en ser emitida para la cadena de The WB (ya que antes fue emitida por ABC), siendo la principal razón de varios cambios en el reparto y el equipo de producción. *Originalmente, durante la producción de esta temporada, esta temporada iba a ser renombrada como simplemente Sabrina, ya que técnicamente, Sabrina ya no era más una adolescente. Sin embargo, se conservó el nombre original (Sabrina, la bruja adolescente) debido a que Archie Comics tenía el derecho de autor sobre el personaje de Sabrina y le prohibió a la productora un cambio en el título. Sin embargo, por motivos de mercadotecnia, The WB en muchos de los anuncios llamó a la serie Sabrina o Sabrina va a la universidad. *Ésta es la única temporada en donde vemos que el look de Sabrina cambia drásticamente, sin usar su habitual cabello rubio dorado. En la primera mitad de la temporada, vemos que Sabrina usa su cabello largo, pero de un color rubio fresa. Para el resto de la temporada, se vio que Sabrina se tiñó el cabello de un color castaño rojizo. Categoría:Temporadas